Meyers
|modspecial = |tag skills = |level =5 |derived = |aggression =Aggressive |confidence =Brave |assistance =Helps Nobody |hair color =Gray |eye color =Green |hairstyle =HairBase |head add ons=BeardThin |height =1.00 |factions =None |class =WastelandAdventurer |combat style=Default |GECK race =CaucasianOld |edid =NCRCFMeyers |baseid = |refid = |footer = Meyers without the hat }} |content2= |content3= }} Meyers is found in the NCR Correctional Facility in 2281. He claims he is the former sheriff of a town to the west. The Courier may rescue Meyers from the NCRCF which can result in Meyers becoming the new sheriff of Primm. Background A lawman from a small town in the West, Meyers is a firm believer in justice... As long as it's his kind of justice. From time to time, he sped justice up, ignoring due process and other time wasters. Eventually, his practices caught up with him, he was charged with abuse of power, and sentenced to prison. Transferred to the NCRCF on a work-release program, Meyers considers it a fair trade. He is not sorry for what he did, but justice is justice even when he's on the wrong end.The Courier: "What did you do before you ended up incarcerated?" Meyers: "I was a sheriff, believe it or not, for a small town far to the west of here. The short version is that sometimes justice is a little slow, and I helped speed it up one too many times. I'm not sorry for anything I did, but I will do the time. Fair enough trade, if you ask me." (Meyers' dialogue) By the time the Courier meets Meyers, his sentence is nearly finished.The Courier: " " Knight: "SUCCEEDED Hmm. All right. If his sentence was closing up I can see about getting him pardoned. Primm is important to our trade up from California, so having someone there who owes us a favor... that couldn't hurt." (Knight's dialogue (Fallout: New Vegas)) When Samuel Cooke started the prison break, Meyers hung back and avoided getting involved.The Courier: "Tell me more about what happened in the prison." Meyers: "I understand that Cooke was behind it all. I kept my head down the whole time. Didn't want any part of it. I stuck around, figuring the NCR would show up and put things back the way they were. No sense in making myself look guilty, right?" (Meyers' dialogue) While he has a begrudging respect for Cooke,The Courier: "Who's Cooke?" Meyers: "Some kind of anti-NCR rebel. Some people just don't like being pushed around and told what to do." (Meyers' dialogue) he doesn't think much of the Powder Gangers, but he remains in the prison regardless and doesn't try and raise trouble because even he realizes when he's in no position to change things.The Courier: "Who's in charge of the Powder Gangers?" Meyers: "Right now, Eddie and his boys run the place. They've got the guns and the dynamite, so they call the shots." (Meyers' dialogue) He believes that it's better for a convict like himselfThe Courier: "Why are you still here?" Meyers: "I'm not quite sure the kind of greeting NCR troopers will give an escaped con like myself. Figure it's better to stay put for now." (Meyers' dialogue) to sit tight and wait for the NCR's return, rather than try to break out and end up with a bullet between the eyes. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests My Kind of Town: The player character can recruit him to become the new sheriff of Primm, instead of commissioning the NCR to place it under military control or reprogramming Primm Slim. Effects of player's actions * If one tells Meyers that Primm needs a sheriff and agree to his conditions, he'll leave the Correctional Facility and wait for the Courier to return with news of his pardon. If one then elects a different sheriff, Meyers will become a permanent resident of Primm with the same dialogue as when he was inside the NCRCF. In this case he'll mostly hang out with Ex-Deputy Beagle behind the Vikki and Vance Casino. * If Meyers is the sheriff of Primm in most of the endings, the final cutscene tells that he was a good sheriff, although sometimes people died with no concrete evidence against them. If one completed Veni, Vidi, Vici, he will elect to fight the Legion until the end, but Primm is quickly overrun. Inventory Notable quotes | | }} Appearances Meyers appears only in Fallout: New Vegas. Behind the scenes A cut speech exists with in the game's files, meant to be delivered by Meyers to a small group of inmates close to Meyers should the player character recruit him to be the Primm's new Sheriff. In it, Meyers calls upon the other inmates to join him in forming a new police force in Primm, calling them "honorable and looking for redemption" despite not having "experience with law enforcement... at least not on the enforcement side." Gallery Primm end slide 05.png|Meyers in the Primm ending slide Category:New California Republic Correctional Facility characters Category:Primm characters Category:Fallout: New Vegas human characters de:Meyers es:Meyers pt:Meyers ru:Майерс uk:Майєрс